


Just Like Him

by McGona_gal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGona_gal/pseuds/McGona_gal
Summary: An interaction in Chamber of Secrets told from McGonagall’s side.Alternatively, Harry reminds Minerva of James.
Kudos: 6





	Just Like Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom and the first bit of writing I’ve done in five years. Constructive criticism would be awesome!  
> All the bold bits are where the dialogue lines up in the book, pg. 288-89.  
> All the best to my beta, thesilentlygratefulreader.

Minerva was patrolling the passageways, absorbed in her thoughts, but watching for students walking alone. She couldn’t stomach the thought of another petrified student. It had been all she could this morning to convince the Board that the students would be safe until the end of the year. Patrolling was more productive than distractedly grading essays until lunch. Familiar voices from the next passageway caught her attention.

“ **Potter! Weasley! What are you doing?** ”

The professors had been given specific instructions to make certain that all of the students were escorted from one lesson to another. She had been sure to explain it to Lockhart slowly, but apparently not specifically enough.

 **“We were – we were – we were going to – to go and see –“** Mr. Weasley was stammering, obviously grasping for an excuse for the two. Minerva fixed him with an expectant look, waiting for his surely lackluster explanation.

 **“Hermione**. **”** Harry spoke up. Minerva shifted her focus to him. **“We haven’t seen her for ages, Professor , and we thought we’d sneak into the hospital wing, you know, and tell her the Mandrakes are nearly ready and, er, not to worry. . .”**

The rebuke died in her throat and Minerva found herself staring at the boy, but not quite seeing him. She was seeing another boy with that same unruly black hair, but hazel eyes; another twelve-year-old boy she caught sneaking into hospital wing to see his friend. She blinked slowly, an ache spreading through her chest.

~~~~~

The longest full moon of the year had just ended. She had brought Remus back from the Shrieking Shack herself first thing that morning; Poppy had quietly told her he would be in the hospital wing for a few days. Minerva hadn’t even had a chance to make it to the Great Hall for breakfast when she stumbled upon James Potter. Harry would have that same guilty look when he got caught, but James was much better at covering for himself. Straightening his back, he had fixed her with that cocky smile he thought got him out of trouble.

“’Morning, Professor. Out for an early morning stroll?” She raised one eyebrow, feeling the wariness creep into her eyes.

“Let’s cut to the chase, Mr. Potter. What are you doing?” On an ordinary day, she may have entertained exchanging wit with this student. He frequented her office hours, impressed her during class, and was quickly becoming a promising chaser. His natural talent tended to make him a little prideful, but she had been relived to find he held no prejudice against any members of his house. His taste in friends had assured her of that; but those friends were nowhere in sight. Considering the reputation thosefour had established last year, that was certainly concerning. “And where is Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew?”

“Um...” James’s brow furrowed a bit, but he maintained eye contact. “They’re in bed. I wanted to see Remus and I thought I could sneak into the hospital wing.”

“I assure you I have no idea what you’re talking about. Mr. Lupin is home visiting his mother.” Albus had insisted on these lies to cover up where Remus went every full moon. It was a matter of time before one of the students worked it out, but she wouldn’t be the one to confirm a suspicion. “Why would you think he is in the hospital wing?”

“He – No reason, Professor. I’ll wait for Remus to get back.” James’s shoulders slumped as turned away from her, presumably to return to the Gryffindor common room. Something about that bothered her. James Potter rarely gave in without a smart comment.

“Potter,” Minerva called after him. He turned back, running a nervous hand through his already unruly hair. Eyeing him suspiciously, she moved closer and lowered her voice. Although the students were likely still asleep, the portraits always listened.“If Mr. Lupin was in the hospital wing, why would you need to see him?”

“To check on him. Sirius and Peter, they listen when he says that he’s okay, but I’m worried about him.” James matched her volume, suddenly very interested in his shoes. He hesitated for a brief moment but met her eye, determination evident in his jaw. “You know, don’t you, Professor?”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Minerva’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. The boy did know his friend’s secret. Yet he was still determined to make sure his friend was okay. She studied his face, searching for any reason to doubt his conviction. Her face softened and she sighed. “I’m sure Mr. Lupin is eager to return to Hogwarts. I will Floo Mrs. Lupin and see if she is feeling well. If she is, I may be able to arrange Mr. Lupin’s early return.”

James’s mouth dropped open. Minerva had never seen him at a loss for words. His brow furrowed and when he spoke, it was in a thick voice. “Really?”

“Yes, Mr. Potter. I can even have you meet Mr. Lupin in the hospital wing if that would make you feel better.” Of course, they would have to meet in the hospital wing, Remus would be in no condition to leave. If he wanted the company, she would not deny it. The poor child already shouldered the burden of his condition during the full moon, she would do what she could to make his recovery easier. “I’ll send for you if Mr. Lupin is able to ret-“

She was cut off by James’s arms thrown around her middle. She was shocked for a moment but settled a hand on his shoulder. Her other hand ran over his hair, trying to make it lay a little flatter. She learned long ago not to push a student away, they would let go when they were ready. He pulled away after a moment, running his hand back through his hair. His eyes glistened, but his voice was much clearer. “Thanks, Professor.Sorry.”

“It’s alright, Mr. Potter, but let’s not make a habit of it.” Righting her glasses, she shoo’d him back toward his common room. “Get back to Gryffindor Tower. I’ll send for you when Mr. Lupin returns.”

~~~~~

Minerva swallowed hard, focusing on the boy in front of her. She was almost shocked to remember the redhead standing beside him. Harry Potter hadn’t only inherited his father’s looks, he had the same determination in his jaw. When she could speak, her voice was croaking.

 **“ Of course.”** She blinked hard to keep the tears from flowing down her cheeks. **“ Of course, I realize this has all been hardest on friends of those who have been . . . I quite understand. Yes, Potter, of course you may visit Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Bins where you’ve gone. Tell Madam Pomfrey I have given my permission.”**

She watched the boys give each other baffled looks; aware she was being too lenient. As soon as they were out of sight, she blew her nose. Pulling out her wand, she conjured her Patronus to take a message to Bins. She considered the corridor the boys had disappeared down, making a snap decision. It wouldn’t be the first time she followed Harry in her Animagus form, he likely wouldn’t notice.

She followed them the whole way to the hospital wing, catching Poppy’s eye as the boys convinced her to let them in. She watched Poppy usher them in, then stalked back to her office. Transforming once she was inside, she sunk into her chair. Reaching into a drawer, she pulled out a well-loved photograph. It had been taken at the Potters’ cottage, just after Harry’s birth. James was in their recliner, holding a sleeping Harry against his chest. In a loop, James shoots the camera a sleepy smile, then closes his eyes to doze. Minerva wiped away the silent tears now rolling down her face.

“You would be so proud of him, James.”


End file.
